bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu
Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (鉄哲徹轍, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu) is a student in Class 1-B at Yuuei. Appearance Tetsutetsu has hardened-like hair, around his eyes he has metal-like eyebrows and razor sharp teeth. Personality Tetsutetsu has a tendency to act hot headed and lets his emotions get the better of him. Though he also isn't stubborn to cheer for a rival, as he did so in Eijirou match with Katsuki. History Sports Festival Arc Tetsutetsu is seen outside Class 1-A and says that he heard about them defeating villains and wanted to hear it directly for himself but not from Katsuki who he calls a snot nosed punk. He then yells that they better not embarrass them at the main event, which frightens Izuku, Tenya and Ochako. After Katsuki makes his declaration to place first, Tetsutetsu is angered by Katsuki's overconfidence and says that he will crush him. During the Obstacle Race after Shouto causes the huge robots to tumble over with his Quirk, Tetsutetsu is buried alive by the robots, but Tetsutetsu uses his Quirk to survive and dig himself out, saying that Class 1-A are a bunch of obnoxious brats. He eventually finishes the Obstacle Race and places 10th, allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. He later teams up with Juuzou, Ibara and Yousetsu. Before the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Neito says to him that they should participate with no hard feelings towards each other, which Tetsutetsu agrees with. At the beginning of the event, Tetsutetsu's team attacks Izuku's team with Juuzou using his Quirk to trap them, but Izuku uses his jetpack to escape. Tetsutetsu's team attacks them again, but Fumikage's Dark Shadow blocks them off. Tetsutetsu manages to evade Tsuyu's long tongue attack. After the Human Cavalry Battle ends, Tetsutetsu's team fails to qualify for the final event with Tetsutetsu confused as to how they lost all their points, with Ibara remarking that it is possibly punishment for taking the dwarfy kid's headband in such an unfair way. After Mashirao and Shouda resign from the tournament event, Midnight says that the empty slots will be replaced by Team Kendou, but Team Kendou gives the opportunity to Team Tetsutetsu, much to Tetsutetsu's happiness. Therefore, Tetsutetsu and Ibara become part of the Top 16 in the tournament event and he is paired against Eijirou Kirishima in the first round. Tetsutetsu faces Eijirou in his first round match. However, Tetsutetsu fist fights Eijirou to a draw, causing them to participate in an arm wrestling game to determine who will advance to the next round. After Katsuki defeats Ochako, Tetsutetsu faces Eijirou in their arm wrestling game to decide the tiebreaker. Tetsutetsu is defeated by Eijirou, which eliminates Tetsutetsu from the tournament. Afterwards, Eijirou comments to Tetsutetsu that it was a fine match. During the match between Eijirou and Katsuki, Tetsutetsu roots for Eijirou, telling him to hit Katsuki's jaw. After Katsuki defeats Eijirou, Tetsutetsu boos at Katsuki. After the match between Fumikage and Katsuki ends, Tetsutetsu notes that Class 1-A are hogging all the glory. Tetsutetsu along with his class watches the closing ceremony of Yuuei's Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Tetsutetsu also goes out to gain workplace experience. Tetsutetsu's workplace of choice is revealed to be Force Kind's hero office. At the office, Force Kind explains to Tetsutetsu about his salary; that he receives it from the government. Suddenly, Tetsutetsu sees that Eijirou Kirishima is in the office as well, surprising Tetsutetsu. Tetsutetsu greets Kirishima with a hand shake. Force Kind decides to explain to Eijirou and Tetsutetsu what his office's practical operations are.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48 Powers and Abilities Quirk "Steel" - Tetsutetsu's Quirk allows him to turn his body into steel. Battles Sports Festival Arc *Eijirou Kirishima vs. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: Draw, later lost on the arm wrestling contest. Relationships Katsuki Bakugou Tetsutetsu despises Katsuki's arrogance. Neito Monoma Tetsutetsu appears to be on friendly terms with Neito, as Tetsutetsu agreed to participating in the Human Cavalry Battle with no hard feelings towards each other. Eijirou Kirishima Both Tetsutetsu and Eijirou faced each other in the Sports Festival and fought to a draw. After Eijirou defeated Tetsutetsu in an arm-wrestling match and commented that it was a good battle with Eijirou offering a hand shake, Tetsutetsu seems to have gained new found respect for Eijirou as he was cheering for him during his fight with Katsuki (although Tetsutetsu may have only cheered for Eijirou since he didn't want to see Katsuki, someone he despises, win). Trivia *His name is composed of the kanji for ''iron ''"鉄", ''clear ''"哲", ''pierce ''"徹" and ''furrow ''"轍". *He ranked 8th during the Entrance Exam with 49 Villain Points and 10 Rescue Points. *His favorite food is spinach. *He likes fighting games. *Kohei said that he likes Tetsutetsu's design and want to draw more of him. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes